


THE PROBLEM WITH ADRIENTTE AND MARICHAT

by Ladyblanc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, marichat explained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyblanc/pseuds/Ladyblanc
Summary: I will scream.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain Cheng/Chat Noir
Comments: 34
Kudos: 29





	THE PROBLEM WITH ADRIENTTE AND MARICHAT

**Author's Note:**

> ANY HATE WILL SIMPLY BE IGNORED! I AIN'T GOT TIME FOR IT.

OKAY.

SOME PEOPLE IN THIS FANDOM ARE **_BEYOND_** MESSED UP.

WHAT'S WRONG WITH SOME OF Y'ALL?!

OPEN YOUR EYES.

Stop making Marichat all about sin. I've always had a problem with this and don't even start saying I should leave since I have such a problem. I love Marichat, really I do, it's the fact the people think it's perfectly normal to make it all about sex. It's horrible. **_THEY ARE NOT EVEN 18!_**

** _Omdsss don't even get me started on the fanfictions..._ **

** _THERE'S SOME ABOUT CHAT NOIR RAPING HER, KIDNAPPING HER, USING HER AS HIS SEX SLAVE. WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?! WHY? JUST WHY? IT'S MESSED UP! IT'S NOT FUN OR HOT IT'S BORDERLINE FUCKED UP. SERIOUSLY._ **

_Why would you feel the need to do shit like that?????_

_We then have her somehow **FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM** despite him basically **ABUSING AND KIDNAPPING HER. WHAT THE FUCK! **_

To those writing shit like that, get help. To those supporting that kind of shit, also get help. In the real world, would you support any kind of these disgusting practices? Would you support a dominant** MALE "HERO OR IN MOST STORIES cRiMiNaL"** torturing, raping, kidnapping or using a woman as a sex slave? People must have a fetish for Stockholm syndrome or something. Marinette falling for the man who supposedly kidnapped her is _**BEYOND UNREALISTIC. GET REAL PEOPLE.**_

Don't even try and rush to the comments and tell me "tHeY aRe JuSt A bUnCh Of PixEls" or "iN sOmE sExUaL fAnArT, tHeY aRe AgEd Up" That's a load of **BULLSHIT. THAT DOES NOT MAKE IT ANY BETTER. MARINETTE IS JUST 14! CHAT NOIR IS 15! IT'S NOT OKAY! WHY DO PEOPLE THINK THIS SORT OF THING IS OKAY! **

Abuse isn't a joke. Marichat is a brilliant ship, **WITHOUT THE FANDOM RUINING IT WITH THE SEX ASPECT.**

**MARINETTE ISN'T EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO CONSENT TO SEX! CHAT WOULD TENICHALLY RAPING HER (AS HE USUALLY DOES IN MOST MARICHAT FANFICTIONS)**

The age of consent in France is 15. Marinette isn't of age. 

Something else I've noticed, this sort of thing only tends to happen with this ship. Why? We've got a "hot" dominant **MALE** superhero and a weak shy submissive** FEMALE.** Fanfictions portray Marinette as weak and always crying while Chat as her _"pRoTeCtOr" Ladrien barely has any sinful ways because people **HATE** the fact the Ladybug could easily dominate Adrien. _

_Moving onto Adrientte._

_This ship is toxic in **MANY WAYS AND THE FANFICTION DO NOT HELP AS ALWAYS!!!**_

Can we talk about the fact the Marinette knows Adrien's daily timetable??_** OFF BY HEART. NOT CREEPY OR MESSED UP AT ALL. **_

SHE STOLE HIS MOBILE PHONE! What the hell Marinette! One again, **NOT AT ALL CREEPY OR MESSED UP.**

In the episode, puppeteer 2, she picked one of his hairs and put in her bag and proceeded to **SMELL HIM.** Once again, **NOT AT ALL CREEPY OR FUCKING MESSED UP!!**

In the real world, he would've had to file a restraining order against her. 

In some stories, we see **sWeEt LiTtLe MaRiNeTtE** become a yandere and brutally murder any girl that even shows ant romantic affection towards Adrien. Not messed up in the slightest!!!! She stalks him in the show and now is killing people, **WOW! DON'T EVEN TRY MAKING UP ANY EXCUSES OR TRYING TO SAY THAT IT'S BECAUSE OF HER LOVE FOR ADRIEN AND LOVE MAKES YOU DO CRAZY THINGS. Knowing someone's schedule isn't NICE OR FLATTERING, IT'S OBSESSIVE!**

**THAT'S NOT LOVE. I WOULD NOT BE SURPRISED IF MARINETTE PUT A TRACKING DEVICE ON HIM OR NEXT SEASON GOES ON A KILLING SPREE. **


End file.
